Ce qui est vraiment arrivé sur le mont Ida
by Tintinnabule
Summary: Et si le jugement de Pâris avait un peu différent de la version officielle ? Et si un clochard du futur s'en était mêlé ? Et si on chantonnait dooo weeee dooooo ? Et s'il y avait un caméo parfaitement inutile ? Et si vous aviez envie d'une parodie pour vous détendre ? Et si vous lisiez cette fic ?


**Une totale parodie, sortie un peu de nul part, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Une douce chaleur estivale menaçait les paupières de Pâris. Le pâtre était adossé contre un arbre, les yeux mi-clos, profitant des rayons dispensés par Apollon. Et c'est ainsi qu'il loupa complètement le spectacle son et lumière que les déesses avaient préparé pour leur arrivée. Les moutons, traumatisés par toutes ces trompettes, s'enfuirent en bêlant à qui mieux mieux, ce qui tira Pâris de sa somnolence. Ce qu'il vit le réveilla totalement. Trois femmes, superbes, s'avançaient vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Puis l'une d'elle sortit un objet rond et brillant de son corsage. La seconde eut un rictus et accéléra le pas. La première la regarda d'un air mauvais et fit de même. La troisième ne fut pas en reste et se hissa à la hauteur de ses compagnes. La seconde commença à courir, immédiatement suivie des deux autres. Et ce furent trois déesses échevelées qui se présentèrent à Pâris :

- Hhhh… Bonjour… Jeune mortel…

- Hmpff, tu as… Eté choisi…

- Pour nous départager !

Pâris cligna des yeux, déglutit, et murmura :

- En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

La première ayant repris son souffle, se campa devant le jeune homme :

- Lors du dernier banquet donnés par les dieux, pour le mariage de Thétis, qui portait une robe absolument superbe d'ailleurs, ceci – la déesse lança l'objet rond à Pâris qui ne s'y attendait pas et le reçut sur le pied – a été jeté parmi les convives.

Frottant son pied endolori, Pâris examina la chose, qui s'avéra être une pomme. Une pomme d'or plus précisément. Avec une fine inscription gravée : « A la plus belle ». Les yeux de Pâris s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il prenait douloureusement conscience des ennuis qui venaient de s'abattre sur lui. Osant à peine respirer, il releva la tête vers les trois femmes qui lui faisaient face :

- Alors, euh… A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

L'air légèrement outrée de ne pas avoir immédiatement reconnu, celle qui avait lancé la pomme se présenta :

- Pâris, fils de Priam et d'Hécube, agenouille-toi devant la reine des dieux et..

L'une des deux autres la coupa :

- Reine des dieux, non mais je rêve ! Papa est roi, ça oui, encore que ça puisse se discuter, mais toi, tu n'as jamais eu le titre de reine des dieux !

La première inspira profondément et répliqua d'un ton doucereux :

- Ma chérie, toi qui es si intelligente d'habitude, je m'étonne que tu n'aies pas fait le rapprochement : si mon époux est le roi, je suis donc sa reine.

Se retournant vers Pâris, qui songeait sérieusement à déguerpir, elle reprit :

- Je disais donc : Pâris, fils de Priam et d'Hécube, agenouille devant la reine des dieux et bénis le jour où moi, Héra, ai daigné venir en ce lieu, pour t'y rencontrer.

Le jeune homme obéit docilement et s'agenouilla. Celle qui avait coupé Héra s'approcha :

- Relève-toi jeune mortel. Je ne requiers point les honneurs, que la sagesse préconise d'éviter de peur de s'y perdre. Je suis Athéna, et ne demande rien d'autre que ton jugement.

Pâris s'inclina gauchement, ne sachant trop si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire ou non. Puis des mains fraîches se posèrent sur ses épaules. Se retournant, il découvrit alors le plus charmant visage que la terre ait porté.

- Allons allons, Pâris, ne t'embarrasse pas de tout ce protocole ! Je suis Aphrodite, et je viens simplement à toi.

« Ca, pour venir simplement, elle vient simplement, surtout du point de vue vestimentaire » songea un Pâris rouge brique. Héra détacha Aphrodite du jeune homme, l'air réprobateur, et remit Pâris face à elle :

- Bien, te voilà maintenant renseigné sur nos identités. Nous ne te voulons qu'une seule chose : un choix. Cette pomme que tu tiens, décerne-la à l'une d'entre nous.

« Gnnn, je savais que ça serait quelque chose comme ça ! Peuvent pas régler leurs problèmes eux-mêmes, non ? ». Sourire gêné de Pâris :

- Mais, pourquoi moi ?

Athéna émit un petit gloussement :

- Le seigneur Zeus a jugé préférable de ne pas se mêler de ceci, et t'a désigné toi, comme l'un des plus plaisants et respectueux mortels, afin de nous départager.

- Enfin c'est ridi.. s'interrompit-il, brusquement conscient qu'il allait contester une décision du maître de la foudre.

- Oui ?

- … Je me soumets bien évidemment au choix de Zeus, mais je ne suis qu'un berger, indigne vraiment de porter le moindre jugement sur vos personnes…

Héra sauta sur l'occasion :

- C'est là que tu te trompes Pâris : tu es de sang royal, mais Priam ne te traite ni en prince, ni en fils. Si tu m'offres la pomme Pâris, je peux t'offrir en retour cette famille dont tu as toujours rêvé, ainsi que les honneurs de la royauté !

- STOP, arrêtez-tout ! s'interposa la déesse aux yeux pers. Dis donc, _Belle-Maman_, ça ne serait pas de la corruption ça ?

- Mais non voyons, il n'est que juste que ce pauvre garçon soit récompensé de la difficulté du choix à faire !

- Bien sûr. Eh bien, pendant qu'on y est, Pâris, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire : si tu me choisis, tu conduiras tous les hommes que tu commanderas à la victoire, tu seras un chef militaire hors-pair, et la gloire t'auréolera. Et ainsi, sans doute Priam ne pourra plus rechigner à te reconnaître comme son fils. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? minauda la déesse.

- Et c'est moi que tu accuses de corruption ?! Espèce de petite peste, je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Héphaïstos ouvrir le crâne de Choupinou… Bon, en même temps, je ne savais pas que tu allais en sortir, je pensais simplement qu'il avait décidé de se repentir de ses offenses envers moi…

Les yeux d'Athéna se mirent à flamboyer (littéralement).

- Offenses ? Qui est offensée là ? Je te signale que ma mère, eh bien elle était là avant toi, et que c'est elle qui a fait en sorte que Papa puisse émasculer Papy ! Alors ne vient pas parler d'offenses !

- Ahah, oui, ce que tu dis est sans doute juste, mais je te signale que moi je suis ici, et non dans l'estomac de mon cher et tendre, contrairement à ta pauvre môman !

- Normal, tu serais trop indigeste, et si grosse qu'il serait impossible de t'avaler ! Il me semble bien d'ailleurs qu'un de tes animaux symboliques est la vache !

Et un crêpage de chignons en règle débuta. Pâris, pâle comme un linge, s'était lourdement affalé contre son arbre. C'était un bon arbre ça. Solide, confortable. Aphrodite, quant à elle, examinait la scène quelque peu étonnée : elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre doute sur l'issue du concours, à savoir sa victoire (enfin, déesse de la Beauté, la question ne se posait même pas !), mais tout de même, que ce soit si facile… L'emportement de sa petite-nièce la surprenait par dessus tout : Athéna n'avait d'habitude que peu d'intérêt pour ce genre de choses, futiles à ses yeux. Mais peut-être que son ressentiment au sujet de Métis était plus profond qu'il n'y paraissait. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, Aphrodite avait le joli garçon pour elle toute seule, et comptait bien en profiter. Elle entoura Pâris de ses bras blancs (bien plus beaux que ceux d'Héra, naturellement. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa nièce avait reçu cette appellation) et susurra à son oreille :

- Alors, mon cher, quelle est ta décision ? Il me semble qu'elle s'impose, ces deux-là étant apparemment trop occupées… Voyons Pâris, tu sais que tu ne peux pas donner cette pomme à une autre déesse que celle de la Beauté, ça serait un non-sens absolu !

Toujours un peu sonné, Pâris tendit presque machinalement la main vers Aphrodite. Avec un sourire ravi, celle-ci déclara :

- Parfait, tu n'as plus qu'à dire à haute et intelligible voix que tu me choisis, et à me donner la pomme !

Pâris ouvrit la bouche… Et la referma aussitôt. Avec un bruit étrange, un homme non moins étrange venait d'apparaître : les cheveux en bataille, le visage quelque peu ensanglanté, un manteau vert-brun, et un rectangle noir bizarre sur le bras. L'inconnu prit une grande inspiration, contorsionna son visage de manière dramatique, mit le bras en avant, et cria :

- NON ! Surtout, ne lui donne pas cette pomme ! Parce que sinon, VOILA c'qui va s'passer ! Tu vas vouloir donner la pomme à Aphrodite, et tu aurais raison, parce que Hélène, elle est super bonne quand même ! Bon, tu déclencherais une guerre au passage, mais c'est pas ça l'important ! Donc, Athéna, qui a fini par mettre Héra par terre, va s'apercevoir que tu es en train de donner la pomme à Aphrodite. Alors, elle va se jeter sur toi, un plaquage sauvage, à la Chabal ! Toi, tu vas lâcher la pomme, mais ce n'est pas fini ! La pomme va s'envoler en l'air, à une vitesse fulgurante ! Puis elle va retomber, à une vitesse deux fois supérieure, et va assommer Héra qui venait de se relever. Alors la pomme va rouler, rouler, et va être bouffée… par un de tes moutons.

- … Ah. Et, euh, c'est tout ?

- Nan c'est pas fini ! Héra, affreusement vexée de ne pas avoir eu la pomme et de s'être faite assommer te maudiras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! Et ainsi, toute ta vie, tu seras poursuivi par des paons, qui pincent et qui gueulent !

- … Des paons ?

- Ouais, des paons. C'est des sales bêtes ! Et c'est l'emblème d'Héra en plus, tu devrais le savoir.

- Ah. Ah oui, oui, effectivement.

Pâris n'était que moyennement étonné de cette interruption, qui après tout semblait aller de soi après toute cette folie. Aphrodite était beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

- Dites donc, l'espèce de clochard là ! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous l'empêchez de me donner la pomme ?!

- Eho, qui c'est que tu traites de clochard ? C'est un manteau de survie, OK ? Et j'empêche Pâris de te donner la pomme, parce que s'il le fait, VOILA c'qui va s'passer ! Eh ouais, deuxième service les enfants. Après toute cette histoire avec les paons, Pâris va vivre un enfer jusqu'à sa mort, mais il aura évité la guerre de Troie, ce qui fait que pas mal de dieux lui en voudront, surtout Apollon parce qu'il avait prédit de grandes batailles et qu'il s'est ridiculisé. Alors il va maudire les descendants de Pâris : ceux-ci ne pourront jamais tenir un instrument de musique ! Et c'est là qu'on arrive à mon problème, parce que figurez-vous que suuuuuuper loin dans le futur, il faut qu'une espèce de blondinet frisé réussisse un accord mi mineur à la guitare pour empêcher une invasion de robots encore plus loooooiiiin dans le futur, et je vais pas vous expliquer comment parce que ça prendrait trop de temps, et qu'on a PAS LE TEMPS, Pâris donne-moi cette pomme.

Ahanant, l'homme tendit sa main vers Pâris. Aphrodite ne songea pas à protester, trop occupée à empêcher Héra de l'étrangler. Pâris déposa alors la pomme dans la main du Visiteur, qui eut un grand sourire victorieux.

- Merci mon pote, t'as fait le bon choix ! Bon, maintenant je vais disparaître mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal et je…

Le Visiteur fut interrompu par un bruit qui ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'il avait fait en arrivant. Pâris vit le visage de l'homme se décomposer :

- Et meeeerde… murmura-t-il.

Un autre homme venait d'apparaître, et pointant le doigt en direction du Visiteur, se mit à crier :

- Agence du Temps, arrêtez cet homme !

Le Visiteur lui adressa un bras et disparut. Pâris, qui commençait à contempler tout ceci avec le plus grand détachement, demanda poliment au nouvel arrivant qui il était. C'était un homme plutôt grand et séduisant, qui portait un long manteau bleu. Il se tourna vers Pâris et lui fit un sourire éblouissant :

- Helloooo, je suis le capitaine Jack Harkness, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Le fragile masque d'amabilité qu'arborait Pâris s'effrita instantanément : qu'est-ce que c'était que ce gugusse encore ? Le capitaine se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres, et remarqua alors le combat qui se déroulait à quelques pas de lui. N'ayant pas l'air plus surpris que ça, il se rapprocha, admirant notamment la prise de catch qu'Aphrodite faisait subir à Athéna. Puis, se retournant vers Pâris :

- Qui sont ces jeunes lutteuses ?

- Hem… Des déesses.

Jack haussa les sourcils. Ca, c'était inhabituel. Mais il n'eu pas le loisir de s'interroger plus avant, car surgirent alors de nulle part trois hommes.

- … Cas, where the hell are we ?

Jack faillit tomber à la renverse en découvrant le visage de l'homme en trench : c'était décidemment son jour de chance aujourd'hui, malgré la fuite du Visiteur. Trois jolies jeunes femmes, deux superbes garçons… Son imagination commençait à surchauffer. Les trois nouveaux arrivants s'étaient resserrés, et l'un deux avait même sorti un couteau. Jack s'avança doucement :

- On se calme, pas de panique, tout va bien ! Je suis le capitaine Jack Harkness, et qui êtes-_vous_ ?

Aucun ne répondit. Celui au couteau murmura quelque chose à celui en trench, tandis que celui avec les… cheveux regardait partout autour de lui, comme un élan aux abois. Et soudain ils disparurent.

- … Ca, c'était _vraiment_ inhabituel. Dites-moi joli blond, que se passe-t-il ici au juste ?

Pâris qui tentait discrètement de se faire la malle lâcha un soupir imperceptible.

- C'est une excellente question, je suis ravi que vous l'ayez posé, et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la réponse !

- Bon, alors revenons-en au point d'intérêt principal de tout ceci : quel est votre nom ?

- Pâris.

- Paris ? Oh, très jolie ville, j'ai adoré mon dernier séjour là-bas !

- Pardon ?

- Ah, oui, bien sûr, vous ne devez pas connaître, en quelle année sommes-nous donc ?

Le capitaine jeta un œil sur son manipulateur, sous le regard intrigué de Pâris :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Mmmh.

Jack fronça les sourcils. De plus en plus inhabituel décidemment. Aucune date. Il fallait qu'il reparte, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Dans quelle galère cette espèce de clochard l'avait encore entraîné ? Il tripota quelques boutons, la machine bipouilla, et avec un soupir de soulagement le capitaine disparut, laissant un Pâris éberlué. Et c'est ce moment précis que choisit Héra pour se relever.

- ALOOOOORS ! éructa la déesse (qui arborait désormais un magnifique cocard). OU EST MA POMME MISERABLE HUMAIN ?

Pâris blêmit.

- J'ATTENDS, VERMISSEAU.

- Eh bien, ô puissante Héra, il s'avère que… Je… Je ne l'ai plus…

Héra stoppa net sa charge de taons sur le pauvre garçon et articula, dangereusement calme :

- Tu ne l'as plus ? Mais, comment est-ce possible ? Comment peux-tu égarer un objet divin ?

- J'avoue ne pas savoir exactement moi-même… C'est un peu confus…

La déesse prit une teinte intéressante, entre le noir et le violet. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, et en sortit un rugissement qui fit sursauter Zeus lui-même, s'attendant presque à voir sa charmante épouse débarquer. Mais cette dernière était pour le moment occupée à bien autre chose. Saisissant brutalement Aphrodite qui tentait de remettre sa coiffure en place, Héra proféra d'une voix de stentor maléfique :

- Aphrodite, tu vas me rendre ce BENET amoureux d'Hélène et vice-versa, IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Mais Héra, enfin ?

- TOUT DE SUITE, espèce de princesse enfroufroutée de colombes dans ton coquillage de pacotille !

Aphrodite roula des yeux et se volatilisa.

Héra se tourna vers Pâris, un éclair mauvais dans le regard :

- A nous deux maintenant. Mon pauvre ami. Tu vas subir mon courroux et souffrir tant et tant que tu souhaiteras être mort. Et je m'assurerai qu'Athéna se dresse contre toi également. Aphrodite peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut, j'ai seulement besoin d'elle pour déclencher la guerre. Tu verras ce qu'il en coûte d'humilier une déesse telle que moi. Toi, Pâris, fils de Priam, tu seras celui qui a déclenché la guerre la plus meurtrière que les hommes aient connue.

**Fin ou à suivre ?**

* * *

Alors voilà, au départ, ça devait seulement être une petite parodie légèrement cross-over sur le jugement du Mont Ida, mais vu la tournure des choses, je me sens peut-être partie pour faire une parodie de la guerre de Troie en entier (en gardant ou non le côté cross-over). Et c'est là que vous intervenez ! Je pense sérieusement m'y mettre (cette idée me plaît, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais), mais une review avec votre avis sur la fic et sur la question est toujours la bienvenue ! A vos claviers donc, et merci :)


End file.
